shameless
by MusikAngel236
Summary: this is about a song that i absolutly love and thought that kakashi and sakura fit it perfectly! no lemon! first fic ever! yay! also oneshot


this is my first story on here so please be nice!and its only a oneshot. i don't own eather naruto or shameless by garth brooks-go's into corner to cry ;) so please review and tell me what you think please!

* * *

Sakura was with kakashi coming back from there two person mission. Kakashi had his nose buried in the latest issue of icha icha paradise when kakashi heard sakura started to hum to herself. Kakashi let his nosy side take over to ask her,

"Whatch ya hummin sakura?"

Sakura turned a shade of pink as she said "it's a love song about someone special to me…"

'I wonder if its sauske.' The thought of **him **made kakashi bristle with anger and jealousy. Sakura started to hum the song louder than before breaking kakashi from his memories. Again, curiosity got the best of kakashi.

"That tune sounds familiar… what is the song called? I might just know which one you're singing!"

"It's kinda personal blush but the song is called _shameless_ by Garth brooks."

Kakashi's face paled as a blush spread across his features… he knew the song; he knew that song very well …. He sung that song when he had a certain pink haired kounichi on his mind.

"Why did you want to know? Is it your favorite song?"

"Actually sakura yes that is my favorite song….I sing it a lot. Might I ask who you are singing it for?"

Soon sakura had a blush that could rival hinatas. "I-it-its about a s-spiky haired man I love that has a sharingan eye…"

'I knew it was that EMO bastard!! Wait, did she say 'eye'?'

"And can't keep his nose out of that perverted icha icha paradise book to even look at where he is walking!"

At sakura's last comment, kakashi accidentally tripped on his own feet and his face met the hard, unforgiving ground.

"Oh my gosh!! Kakashi! Are you okay?"

"Well, besides my pride, I'm fine. But may I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure kakashi anything!"

"…"

"What is it kakashi?"

"May I kiss you?"

"K-k-ki-kiss _**ME**_!?!?"

"Icanunderstandifyoudontwanttokissmesorryforgetisai-mmff!!"

(Translation: I can understand if you don't want to kiss me sorry forget I sai)

Sakura had put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"I was waiting for you to say that for so long…" and with that she pulled down his mask and passionately kissed kakashi which he soon dominated (you know being a guy!). As soon as they broke for air sakura started to talk.

"Kakashi can you do something for me?"

"Anything sakura…just name it."

"Well, shameless is my favorite song and I was wondering if you can sing it for me?"

Kakashi just couldn't help but blush at what she was asking.

"I will sing it for you only if you don't laugh at what I sound like singing. Okay?" sakura nodded her head in agreement.

As she got comfy against a tree she couldn't even imagine what she was about to hear….

* * *

As the music started playing, he matched the words (pardon the pun) well, word for word

_Well I'm shameless_

_When it comes to loving you_

_I'll do anything at all_

_And I'm standing_

_Here for all the world to see_

_Oh baby, that's what's left of me _

_Don't have very far to fall_

_You know im not a man_

_Who's ever been_

_Insecure about the world _

_I've been living in_

_I don't break easy_

_I have my pride_

_But if you need to be satisfied_

_I'm shameless_

_And honey, I don't have a prayer_

_Every time I see you standin' there_

_I go down upon my knees_

_And I'm changing_

_Swore I'd never compromise_

_Oh, but you convinced me otherwise_

_I'll do anything you please_

_You see in all my life_

_I've never found_

_What I couldn't resist _

_What I couldn't turn down_

_I could walk away from anyone I ever knew_

_But I can't walk away from you_

_I have never let anything have this much control over me_

_I work to hard to call my life my own_

_And I've made myself a world_

_And it's worked so perfectly_

_But it's your world now _

_I can't refuse_

_I've never had so much to lose _

_Oh, I'm shameless_

_You know it should be easy for a man who's strong_

_To say he's sorry _

_Or admit when he's wrong_

_I've never lost anything I've ever missed_

_But I've never been in love like this _

_God it's out of my hands!_

_I'm shameless_

_Cause I don't have the power now _

_And I don't want it anyhow_

_So I got to let it go_

_I'm shameless_

_Shameless as a man can be_

_You can make a total fool of me _

_I just wanted you to know_

_I'm shameless!!_

As kakashi finished sakura sat in amassment. 'I didn't know kakashi sounded like that… so deep and husky…. just like Garth brooks!'

"So how was that sakura?"that simple question threw her over the edge of sanity as she lunged at kakashi to start a make-out session that would change there lives forever…..

* * *

"And that's how daddy got together with mommy." Kakashi said as a little girl around the age of ten let out a yawn and stretched in his arms.

The little girl had long silver locks with pink stripes and bright green eyes.

"You better get to bed honey, I love you."

"I love you too daddy!" the little girl said as she ran upstairs to get in bed.

"Where you telling her of the day we both found out we loved each other?"

"What other bedtime story would she want?"

Sakura plopped herself unto Kakashi's lap and got a clever idea…

"You know…. I'm feeling a little '_shameless_' tonight…. Want to help me?"

"what other man would do?" kakashi asked sakura as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to there room to have a very '_**shameless**_' night….


End file.
